The Bad Day
by Saiyanbrat
Summary: What happens when you have a teenage saiyajin and an EXTREMELY bad day? Maybe this...


Hey all. This was another 15 minute fic. Enjoy! Oh yah. I own none of these characters, maybe I own Ryo. But thats it.  
REVIEW PLEASE! *Thanks*  
  
The BAD Day  
  
*CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK*  
Those were the sounds of her heels as she walked across the sidewalk home. Her backpack was slung carelessly over her left shoulder and her arms were crossed in front of her. Her face wore an angry scowl and her eyes were full of fire. She walked with a fierceness that was so great that people crossed the street to avoid her. She was an angry girl right now.  
This girl was Bra. And she was having a B A D D A Y!  
"Ok, when did this day start going rotten?" Bra thought sternly to herself. Then she laughed, dryly aloud.  
"Oh GEE! How could I forget?" She cackled to nobody in particular. She pulled her mind back to the morning time.  
  
***  
*Pound pound pound*  
"TRUNKS! You BAKA! Get OUT OF MY BATHROOM NOW!" Bra screamed as she pounded the door to her bathroom.   
"Sorry Bra!" Trunks laughed. "My bathroom is broken. Now go wait your turn!"   
"TRUNKS!" Bra screamed even louder. She started to pound the door, harder and harder. "If you don't come out I swear to Kami, I'll come in and get you!" She tried to pull the doorknob but it was locked.  
She heard Trunks put his full weight on the door as she screamed. "Good luck there Bra!" He chuckled.  
He knew she didn't haev the guts to even try something like that on him.  
"EERRRGGH!" She shrieked. She pounded the door a few more times, then she stopped from exhaustion.  
"Baka-yaro!" She yelled as she released one final punch to the door.  
  
*CCRRAACCCKKK*  
  
To Bra AND Trunks's surprise. Bra's fist went right through the door and into Trunk's back.  
He totally didn't expect this kind of power from Bra and was caught unawares. "OW!" He shouted.  
Then he opened the door and stumbled out of it. He glared at her, his eyes full of fire. "FINE! TAKE THE WASHROOM! See if I CARE!" Then he shoved her out of the way. Bra stumbled trying to catch her balance. She laughed and entered the washroom.  
Trunks stuck his head out from the hallway. "Oh yah, Bra?" He said sweetly. Bra whipped her head to look at him. "Forget about borrowing my car tonight for your date with Ryo!" And with that. Trunks walked down the hall to his room.  
Bra stood there with her jaw wide open as she blinked rapidly. "FINE!" She slammed the door shut.  
  
*Foom*  
  
The door fell off its hinges. "Oh for crying out loud...." Bra groaned.  
***  
  
Bra laughed to herself. She had been so upset when he had refused to let her use his car. She had so wanted to use it for her date. But it didn't matter in the end.  
  
  
***  
Bra threw her bag onto her desk, pulled out her chair with a loud 'SCREECH' and sat down next to Pan.   
Pan turned to look at her best friend, with a questioning look in her eyes. She turned her body and propped her elbows on the desk. She then placed her chin on her elbows and looked at Bra.  
"What's tha matter B-Chan?" Pan smiled at her.   
Bra sighed with contempt. "Long long story." She replied. Pan just blinked. "Tell me the abridged version then." She prodded.  
Bra looked at Pan straight in the eyes and said. "K, abridged version? I HATE TRUNKS!"  
And with that, she drew a little stick picture of Trunks on a piece of paper. Then she lifted her hand, charged it up with some energy and burned the paper up.  
She grinned at Pan. But Pan had a mortified look on her face. Bra frowned. Normally Pan would be rolling on the floor laughing by now. What gives?  
She noticed that Pan was looking RIGHT behind Bra. "Oh no.." Bra thought. "It couldn't be..."  
She slowly turned around. And to her shock and embarrassment.   
There was Ryo.   
And he was staring at Bra like she had the black plague or something.  
Bra swallowed and tried to mask her obvious embarrassment. "Oh! Hey Ryo." She flirted. "Ready for tonight?"  
Ryo just gaped at her like a fish in a tank. Then he blinked and shook his head.   
"Uhh..sorry Bra...can't go..I have ...uh..homework to do!"   
And with that, he bolted away.  
Bra frowned. Ryo hadn't done homework since the 3rd grade! She sighed as she realized that she had scared him off.  
Pan patted her back and said,   
"Don't worry Bra. If he can't handle it, then hes a loser! Who needs guys anyways?" Pan smiled.  
Bra smiled, faintly back at her friend.   
"Yah, who needs em! Hey P-chan? Wanna sleep over tonight? I can get okaasan to order pizza and we can watch movies or something. How bout it?"  
Pan looked down and started to shift from foot to foot. "Tonight? Weeeell...uh..errr..." She started.  
Bra looked at her oddly. "Are you busy tonight?" She asked.  
Pan looked at her with a pained expression on her face.   
"Well...I kinda have a date...with Ken over there." Pan pointed to to Ken. He was Ryo's best friend and REALLY cute!  
Bra narrowed her eyes. Pan KNEW that she had a major crush on Ken since FOREVER! Then only reason she wanted to go out with Ryo was to get closer to Ken!  
"Who needs guys RIGHT?" Bra shot a glare at Pan. Pan looked away, embarrassed.  
Bra flipped her hair. "Nevermind, you go out with Mr. Pretty Boy! I'll talk to you later Pan."  
And with that, Bra grabbed her bags and left the classroom.  
On a second thought, she left the school grounds all together.   
  
***  
  
And now that was where she found herself now. She had been walking around Satan City for about two hours now. It had been raining, and she had gotten DRENCHED!  
But after walking around so much. She had dried off.  
Bra looked up in the sky and to her surprise she saw a beautiful rainbow.   
She stopped walking and looked up at it. Bra smiled, for the first time in hours.  
"Maybe, if even a rainstorm can turn into a rainbow, that this bad day, can get good again?" She thought to herself.   
She was feeling a little more optimistic all of a sudden  
Bra smiled to herself. Then she yelled out loud, "Yah! I CAN have a good day!"   
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Bra heard a voice scream out.  
  
Then she felt the cold water hit her flesh with a loud SLAP. Bra winced as the cold water rolled down her back and all over her clothing.  
She looked up and saw that when she had talked yelled she had scared an old lady.   
The old lady who was sitting in a chair, wearing a large brimmed hat, with a garden hose in her hand.  
  
"EEERRRRGGHH!" Bra screamed bloody murder. And as she screamed, a peculiar thing happened.  
  
Her normally blue eyes, went a brilliant green. And her normally blue hair, went an amazing gold colour.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!!" The old lady screamed again. And she started to DELIBERATELY spray Bra with the hose. The old lady was scared of the now super-saiyajin teenager.  
  
Bra gritted her teeth and flew over to the lady. She snatched the hose out of the lady's hand and glared at her menacingly.   
Then she spoke through clenched teeth.   
"It isn't POLITE to go SPRAYING PEOPLE WITH A HOSE LADY!"  
And with that, Bra threw the hose across Satan City.  
Then Bra continued on her way home. To the lady's shock and surprise.  
  
Bra entered her house in her super saiyajin form and walked up the stairs. To her anger, she saw that Trunks was in her bathroom again.  
She sighed and threw her bag in her room. She could hear him singing off-key in the shower.   
She was going to go downstairs and watch tv. But on a second thought, she crept into the bathroom.   
Quickly and quietly she walked over to the toliet and smiled, devilishly.  
Then she flushed the toliet.  
  
"AAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bra ran from the bathroom and hid downstairs.  
"This wasn't such a bad day after all!" She grinned to herself. Then she heard a thumping of somebody walking down the stairs.  
  
"BRA! I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" Trunks hollored.  
  
Then the doorbell rang. It was about time for Bulma to be coming home now.   
Trunks crossed the room to the door and pulled it open, while complaining. "Okaasan! Bra is being a MAJOR brat!"  
Trunks kept on complaining until he heard, "Uhh Trunks? Is Bra here?"   
Trunks took a double take. It was Pan at the door.  
"HUH? PAN?" Trunks yelped, and in his confusion he dropped his towel.  
  
"Aiiiieeeee!!!!" Pan screamed as she ran from the Brief's mansion.  
Bra just smiled as she heard the commotion.  
"Nope, this wasn't such a bad day after all." She grinned.  
  
*finito*  
  
*Okok...now I'd like all your love/hatred/complaints/commendments/flames please!*  
*Saiyanbrat*  



End file.
